


Let's all agree to not starve!

by Supertimewizard



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Don't Starve (Video Game), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: Don't Starve Together, Forgive Me, Gen, I'm new to tagging, Swearing, You've been warned, don't starve rog, edit later??, more tags to be added later, possible character death later!, probably will be crappy but it hopefully will get better!, they're the same person but still, this will be a clusterfuck, undecided - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertimewizard/pseuds/Supertimewizard
Summary: The Iplier gang and friends get dropped in the wonderful (harsh) world of don't starve.Basically, it's a clusterfuck featuring possible character death.





	1. Is this what they mean when they say life is just a game?

Mark sat up, disoriented.  
Where was he? He was at home, wasn't he? With Amy and Chica.  
This sure as hell wasn't Kansas anymore. Mark pushed himself off the ground, looking around. It reminded him of som- No! No! No! No!  
This could not be 'Don't starve'! That's just a game! There was no way that this was actually happening.  
'It's probably just a dream.' He thought to himself, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves.  
He couldn't shake the feeling that this was bad. Really, really, bad. He couldn't be swept up in this! He had a channel and a community to think about!  
"Okay. If this is just a dream, I'll play along until I wake up!"  
'If I wake up...' He thought starting on his journey.  
He ran as fast as he could, it had been awhile since he had played but he remembered the basics of what you needed to survive in this game.  
Wood, flint, grass, and food. Maybe he could find Beefalos later on!  
As soon as he got enough flint and twigs Mark crafted a crudely made axe.  
'I hope I get better at making these, I wouldn't trust this in real life at all!' I though, not entirely without humor.  
He started chopping trees, as soon as the first one fell he yelled out, "Where's the lumberjack?"  
He was met with only the soft sound of the wind as reply.  
Mark continued gathering grass, twigs, and berries until dusk fell.  
'Shit!' He thought, looking at the sky. He remembered this much about the game, night killed you.  
He scanned rapidly for a clear spot to put his campfire. The last thing he needed was a wildfire on this hands.  
Once he found a reasonable spot he hastily set to work making the fire.  
'This isn't as easy as the game makes it look!' I thought, failing to light the fire. He tried again with no prevail. Again! Again!  
Finally! It lit.  
Night fell and Mark drew his legs to his chest. Huddling close to the fire.  
'This doesn't feel like a dream.' He thought forlornly.

Ethan had a very different story, he had certainly been dropped in don't starve but he had been dropped off near grasslands.  
He was currently running from grass tuft, to grass turf, to sapling. He knew he needed to gather up everything that he possibly could. Don't starve was pretty much a hording game.  
"What is up my crankycrew?" He shouted inot the grasslands hoping to find so much as a hint of life.  
He was met with several screams from scared rabbits running into their holes.  
"Well, at least I found rabbits! Those are food!'  
He looked down briefly at his feet, 'I don't really want to eat rabbits.'  
Ethan decided to gather what little berries where in the grasslands while looking for a way of of said grasslands. He'd need wood eventually.  
'Hehe. Got wood?' He thought, 'Isn't that a meme? I'm pretty sure it is.'  
He looked around for the edge of the grasslands, hoping to see a forest in the distance, and maybe get some firewood!  
No such avail. The grasslands seemed endless. Every way you looked at it, it was just grass and rabbit holes.  
Wait! What was that? He ran to the distant shapes, as he drew closer he was met with a mix of relief and disappointment. He had found Beefalo!  
'They'd come in use later, I guess.' Ethan thought walking away.  
Ethan pondered on why he was suddenly in the don't starve world. Last he remembered he had just dosed up on coffee procrastinating on making videos by answering tumblr asks.  
There was no way this was a dream! At least, one that he remembered falling asleep for.  
"I-I mean, Magi-magic is real right? That's a thing!" He said while picking what few berries were in the grassland and simply trying to get out while unwittingly traveling the wrong way entirely.  
Once dusk fell Ethan truly realized that there was no way he could build a campfire.  
Keeping a close eye on the setting sun, Ethan ate a few berries. They had an almost sour aftertaste to them.  
Ethan crafted a torch, it'd only last him through the night but it was better than dying to the darkness.  
Come nightfall, Ethan really was feeling blue...


	2. The beginning of a rocky adventure.

Morning rose, across the rocklands and Tyler found himself particularly thankful for the new morning.

Yesterday when he was dropped off in this new world he tried to chalk it up to something other than magic. That idea had long since passed.

He had spent a good amount of the previous day mining and throwing rocks at any spiders he saw, succeeding in killing two.

He had gotten some silk that he assumed would be helpful in crafting later on. He had also gotten some kind of intestine that he didn't trust to use yet.

The idea of dropping it came to mind but he didn't have much to begin with so he decided to keep it until he could carry no more.

When night had fallen the previous day, he had found himself with barely enough natural grass and twigs to craft a torch. Lighting it had been no trouble, thank God.

It was nearing dawn when his touch ran out. Causing him to 'trip' and hurt himself. He chalked it up to a small scratch and an inconveniently placed rock but it had left him with an uneasy feeling this morning.

 

But Tyler, being reasonably grounded in this situation, started walking in the direction of North. Picking up Gold, and other necessities along the way. He was lucky enough to find some carrots, coming out of the godforsaken rockland.

He ate half and kept the rest for later, possibly for lures or whatever else you could possibly use carrots for.

There weren't many trees here, but Tyler set to work chopping down as many trees as he could before his axe broke mid-swing.

He decided to stop with trees for the day before the logs he had chopped became to heavy to carry.

Planting a few pine cones along the way, Tyler noticed that there was a dirt path. Where it was leading, well, Tyler doubted anyone knew the answer to that.

 

 

 

Robin had continued to find himself in a precarious situation, the place he found himself in was littered with Tallbirds and spiders.

He had barely found the time to get enough materials for a touch before the chasing Tallbird had tried to take a peck at him.

Zigzagging, Robin had the luck to find a path. While it didn't put as much distance between him and the deformed bird as he would have liked, he counted himself extremely lucky for not dying today, or yesterday.

'This is stupid.' He thought to himself, 'Jack's the one that's supposed to be teaching me to play don't starve! Why isn't he here?'

Well, unfortunately the world didn't seem to care about Robins indignation as to not having a partner, nor did it make any attempt to help.

 

 

 

It was the Tallbirds scream that sent Tyler to run to the nearest clearing, seeking shelter from whatever monster was coming towards him.

Peeking out from behind a tree, Tyler was met with the sight of Robin being chased by a deformed bird with a single large eye and minuscule black wings.

The humor of a bird running away from another bird would strike later. At the moment he wanted to help his friend but was at a total lose.

The bird reared, getting ready for a strike at Robin.

Tyler gritted his teeth, making a very impulsive move that would probably get him killed; he threw a good sized rock at the animal.

Eliciting a truly terrifying scream from the animal as it drew it's gaze toward him.

Tyler moved out of sight, behind the tree he had taken up residence behind, praying he was fast enough.

 

Robin in that moment continued running but ran towards what few trees there were, he could have sworn he had seen Jack throw a rock at the Tallbird.

That's what they were called right? Jack didn't really tell him much about the actual game. He more said it was very in depth, how in depth Robin supposed he'd find out.

Robin also remembered that he had died in the last game he played with Jack. He shivered slightly at the thought, he wasn't much one for dying.

 

The Tallbird was currently scratching, and pecking at the ground. Seemly infuriated at losing its prey.

Tyler and Robin looked at each other from their perspective trees, each his own different feelings on the matter.

Tyler was short of overjoyed at finding someone else, and more importantly someone he already knew. The Tallbird was a problem still but it didn't stop him from giving Robin a wide smile.

Robin was met with a mix of gratitude and disappointment. He had truly thought and hoped that it was Jack whom had thrown that rock.

Robin liked Tyler, he really did! But he didn't know him as well as Jack, nor had be become accustom to the person that Tyler Sched was. Not in the way he was with Jack and Signe.

He saw Tyler shoot him a broad smile, giving him a little thumbs up. He returned the smile but quickly turning his attention to the sounds of the Tallbird behind them and trying to swallow his disappointment.

The noises from the Tallbird seemed to be fading as dusk approached...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate will be having good luck with being a bard like character! But as of yet, he can't be a one man band...  
> Jack, well, let's hope Jack really does believe that speed is key.  
> My tumblr is, https://supertimewizard.tumblr.com


	3. Follow the panned piper.

Now, when Jack found himself in this rather... Precarious situation. It appeared Maxwell had not been kind to him, Jack found himself in the Marshland, and it appeared that the Tentacles were very active today. And yesterday...  
You know, they say it isn't easy being green. Maybe in Maxwell's world he took that a little more literally.  
"Goddammit Maxwell. I'll beat the shit out of you!" Jack thought rather humorlessly.  
Being very hurt currently and also very cold, Jack continued the only thing he had been doing since he was dropped here, he ran.  
The thought of this being a dream or overactive-imagination long gone.  
There was a path ahead! It was a stupid dirt path but paths might mean a way out of here!  
Jack tried to run faster without collapsing. Jesus, he was in a lot of pain.  
He had previously considered himself to have a decent pain-tolerance but he supposed everyone had their breaking point.

For the injuries he had, and the probable blood loss, his head was remarkably clear.  
He finally got onto the path, hopefully going out of this godforsaken Marsh. Even for an experienced player the marsh was dangerous.  
Jack remembered that faintly from his time looking up don't starve while trying to avoid spoilers for the sake of the lets-play.  
He remembered playing with Robin, Jack hoped that he hadn't been put in this situation-this world, he also hoped for his own sake he found some sort of friend soon.  
He really needed a friend right now. Anything to help treat the deep gashes across his face from the tentacles.  
They were still seeping...

 

Compared to the others, Nathan had found himself in a virtual dreamland.  
He had actually succeeded in making a small base composing of a campfire and a chest, but it was a good base! It was better than anything else he'd seen...  
Nate clutched the pan-flute he found close to his chest.  
He found it on the ground next to a skeleton. He counted himself extremely lucky, once he found out it could put monsters to sleep he never looked back.  
He had found a lot of things, some things he didn't need, he gave those to the pig-king whom he had planted his base near.  
He had found things... Things in circles of flowers.  
Pretty things. Useful things.  
He had also picked up the flowers where he had found the ring thing.  
Flowers were good...  
He ate them, they were good.

Flowers restored sanity didn't they? He didn't remember flowers looking like this... Flowers were supposed to be pretty.  
These were ugly. Ugly flowers.  
His back hurt, it was all in this mind.  
Just like the shadows... The monsters...  
They echoed and groaned...  
He built a fire as night neared, watching the shadow monsters.  
They flitted in and out of sight.  
Yes, Nate counted himself very lucky.

Jack himself had found flowers, thankfully these were the good kind that helped heal him.  
He had found himself out of the Marshland into a forest of sorts, at times it seemed more like a meadow but it had enough tress to suit his needs for a fire for that night.  
As night started to fall Jack began building a fire, counting his berries and carrots.  
He had enough to cook and fill his stomach semi-decently, he hadn't eaten since he got here.  
He hoped for continuing good fortune in food. His stomach growled, begging for a little more.  
A few days without food will do that to you, Jack supposed.  
He also ate a few flowers as the night drew on, feeling hopeful for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how the end notes work...  
> My tumblr is, https://supertimewizard.tumblr.com


	4. ...What show?

Nathan swore he saw eyes in the night. They followed him, they wanted to hurt him!  
Come morning Nate had scared himself out of his wits. Thankfully the pigs protected him and made him feel slightly better.  
Nate followed his pig-friends for a good part of the morning, things were looking up! The world had lost the weird tinge and he chopped wood for the coming night.  
Everything was going well until Nate decided to explore again, he followed the brick road until he came across a toothed hole of sorts. It smelled bad when he poked his head in.  
'Maybe I should jump in.' He thought to himself.

 

Jack had evidently fell asleep for a short part of the night, while he was used to the occasional all-nighter from Youtube it felt good to have had a good nights sleep. Even if it was here.  
The sun was peaking out over the horizon, it was time to start the day!  
Jack started along, picking grass, twigs, and rocks along the way. 'I should start thinking about a science machine soon. That'd make things so much easier.'  
He ran along the path a little longer, looking for a good place to start a base. Hopefully near Beefalo!  
For better or for worse, there were no Beefalo nearby.  
Jack however, did stumble and almost fall into a inconveniently placed Wormhole.  
"Whoa there! Jesus!" He yelled falling backwards, landing on his ass.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wormhole! Wormhole! Wormhole!" He shouted, the wormhole was a lot scarier in real life than in the game.  
Perhaps he was overreacting but that thing surprised him!  
He crawled over, looking over the edge into the mouth of the wormhole. One thing that struck him was how bottom-less it seemed.  
'Don't wormholes lead to another part of the map?' He thought to himself looking around.  
There was no suitable place for a base here...  
Jack took a deep breath and jumped into the wormhole. Wishing for the best... 

 

Jack practically flew out to the other side, earning a surprised and terrified yelp from Nathan.  
The journey had been a lot faster than Jack intended but he supposed that, that was a good thing.  
Jack landed on his feet before he started stumbling and fell over. Feeling slightly dizzy now that he was on the ground. The world was spinning, it was spinning so fast.

 

Nate stared at Jack in shook. His mind was playing tricks on him right? Just like the shadow creatures. This was all a trick! ...Right?  
Why was he hallucinating about Jacksepticeye then? Shouldn't he be someone else?! Like, Brett or Andy?  
Or Dookie! Remember him?

 

"Hey! Hey, man! Are you okay? You look a little pale." Jack was in front of him snapping his fingers, and having a rather concerned look on his face.  
"I yea- Are- You... I mean, you- Are you-"  
"Dude, come on, you look awful, let's get you up." Jack said taking Nate's hands and lifting the scared man up.  
Jack to a quick look at Nathans state, he looked like he hadn't slept of eaten much since he got here. When did he get here anyways? Jack fell into this world only a few days ago. Surly he couldn't have been here much longer.  
"Come on man, let's get some food in you." Jack said leading him towards the forest. Surly there's got to be some berries in there, right?  
Nate nodded eventually, he was looking around every now and then, looking for some unseen danger it seemed.  
"Wait! Wait! Where are we going? We can't go this way!" Nate yelled pulling away from him about halfway into the forest.  
"Jesus! Wait! Why?! Nate!" Jack grabbed Nate's wrist again before he could run away.  
He really didn't look like he should be alone right now.  
"The-the pig-village! We can't go too far away from them! They'll keep us- me, safe!"  
"Wait, what?" Jack asked pulling Nate closer in a bid to get the terrified musician from running away, possibly in the wrong direction.  
'Okay, Jack. Try and get some answers.'  
"Nate, what pig-village? Safe from what? You look terrified! What's scaring you so badly? You're supposed to be the edge lord here!"  
Nate shook his head uselessly, looking longingly in the distance.  
Jack shook his head, "Is the pig-village that way?" He asked pointing the way Nate was looking.  
Nate nodded, "Come on, let's head that way."  
'Hopefully we can get there before nightfall.' Jack thought casting a look at the sky.  
"Wait! Why aren't we on the road? There's supposed to be a road! This way!" Nate said after a few minutes of silence, running away.  
Jack ran after him, shouting and cursing him for not telling him and running running away at random.  
Soon Jack and Nate were on a brick road. Jack was left speechless, and began following the fellow youtuber.

They came to the pig-village an hour or so before nightfall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to get back to the others soon! I just- wanted to write more Jack and Nate.  
> I was also going to write Jack and Nate's night and all that but... I got sorta tired of writing, haha. Updates soon!  
> I also think I figured out the end notes! We'll see if I'm... Write. (Get it?!)


	5. AN: Writersblock.

Going to try and update more but been going through life stuff and it's been intense and time consuming! I'll get back to writing as much as possible though if people still care!  
You all care more than I even could so thank you.

-x-

This is something really important to me that I wanted to put in this little area just to let you guys know, I'll put in in the end notes on one chapter of this but after that no more.  
But I started an original story that means a whole lot to me and I put it on here, but it's 'When casual dreams come true'  
Boop! Link -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10942437/chapters/24348594  
It's under my same name but I don't know. Maybe putting the link will make it easier for someone out there?  
Usually I don't like stuff like this, referring to other works but please, if any of you read it, it would mean the world to me.

Also, I do try to write other books that I don't share on this site to make it like, a job job type of thing (it's a work in progress to make it my job) so I'm sorry if I don't update everyday. Even though I want too!  
But yeah. I have three wip going in private and three wip here!  
50/50! It's split pretty even but still. I draw and such in real life too so yeah... I feel guilty when I'm on here most everyday now but I don't update or something. >.<

Now that I've overshared I'll leave now!

-x-

Updated on 4/28/2017 from 4/16/2017

Updated again on 5/23/2017 from 4/28/2017

Updated on 7/10/2017 from 5/23/2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just coming out of my writers block! (also I got a really nice comment and don't want to delete this 'chapter' just in case it deletes the comment. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. Mad Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AHHHHHHHHH!! Stupid rabbit holes! God fucking dammit!" -Anyone who has ever tripped in a rabbit hole.

Ethan was running. He had spent the last few days- well, ever since he had gotten here, in these godforsaken grasslands.  
He was sick of it. He had loaded up on absolutely anything and everything that he could carry in a stack.  
He kept running.

-x-

Mark was currently settling into don't starve as best he could. He had found gold and had built a science machine and gathered enough wood each night for a fire.  
He had currently had a bit of rough luck on finding regular rock to make a fire pit.  
But he always made sure to have enough wood and was surviving. That was the whole point of this life right now. Just surviving.  
Chop, chop, chop, that's all his morning was and had been.  
It was infuriating. Were there other people here? Where were the different biomes?  
After a few more trees fell Mark decided to start off in a direction he hoped was east. It was somewhere in the east area at least! Wither or not it was north or south he couldn't exactly say at the moment.  
In the real world he might have been able to, but this world just seemed to like to mess with you.  
Mark swore that sometimes... when he found a path, it went in circles and lead him back to exactly where he began. Wasting hours.  
Currently, however, he was running into was appeared to be the grasslands!  
'This is great!' Mark thought to himself.  
He was in need to grass, and possibly Beefalo! 'It's better than being in the same part of the forest at least!'  
In the moment, Mark was overjoyed, until the fateful moment he tripped on a rabbit hole.  
"Ahhh!" He screeched in surprise.

-x-

"Ahhh!"  
The ringing screech was heard through out the grasslands.  
Rabbits fled towards the safety of their rabbit holes, the kind of which Mark had tripped over.  
Beefalo looked up in surprise.  
The grass gave- wait, grass. It's a plant... THE GRASS DID NOT CARE! It just swayed gently in the wind.  
Birds chirped and flew away from the mysterious monster.  
Ethan however, looked in the direction of the screech.  
"I know that sound!" He said to himself, taking off in that direction.  
'That's Mark's scream!' He though back to all the shared recordings.  
Mark certainly liked to raise his voice at certain times...  
It took awhile of running before Ethan saw Mark, it only occurred to him later that Mark looked a little beat up, but as the sight of another human being fully took hold on the boy he ran towards the man with reckless abandon. Throwing himself into a very awkward hug that sent the other to the ground (again).  
"Mark! Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark! Is it really you? You would not believe the time I've had! Well, maybe you would if you're here, why are we her-" Ethan caught himself when he noticed the disheveled state of his friend;  
Scrapped knees, dirt covering a good side of his face, freshly pulled grass in his hair and an expression of pure shock on his face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess how long this chapter took to write though writers block? It took forever! But I am back baby!  
> I'm sorry if this is shorter than usual (not actually sure how long it is but still).  
> Also, apparently when I was looking through the wiki from fact checking, the 'grasslands' I'm talking about are actually the Savanna. Woops!  
> And also I think I've taken a 'Pushing Daisies' approach to writing. I don't know why... Also Pushing Daisies is a tv show that ran for two seasons so I don't expect anyone to know what I'm talking about on that front! lol.


	7. Through the savanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *What do you mean you've got wood* *I guess we're the bunny men* *!!!!!!*

"E-Ethan?" Mark says staring up at him disbelievingly.  
"Yep! It's your still-blue! Blue-boy!" Ethan says  
"No, this isn't right! I'm supposed to be the only one here! You should be in LA and explaining what happened to the channel-"  
"Dude, what would we tell everyone?" Ethan asks taking a much more somber tone.  
"But- I- Uh, oh goddammit. But I was supposed to be the only one here! I was here. Who else is here?" Mark asks.  
"You're the only other person I've seen. I'd think if there anyone else that they would have died if everything is like this." Ethan said gesturing vaguely to the grass covered savanna.  
"Wait, wait, wait, you've been in this!" Mark gestures roughly at the area around him. "The whole time! Where do you get wood?"  
"I haven't had any wood so far. Just torches."  
"So, wait- there's a whole forest just that way!" Mark said. Turning around.  
"I-I-D'what?" Ethan sputtered. "Yo-You mean to tell me, that I've been walking away from a forest this whole time?!"  
Mark started laughing, further exasperating Ethan.  
"Hey! Don't laugh at me Mr. Giggle-plier! I've been walking in the wrong direction for the past week when there was wood and flint in the other direction!" Ethan yelled, pointing a finger at Mark and scaring any nearby rabbits.  
"Hey, don't get angry at me! At least you can live off of meat like a man instead of savaging for berries all day!"  
"At least you have light! Fancy wood-McGee!"  
Mark broke off from the argument and started laughing harder than he already was.  
"The blue boy called me McGee," Marks hands were in front of him, for whatever reason... He was spiraling into a Markipler laugh and there was no stopping him and his brain. "I've become a meme in your channel now just like whats-her-face!"  
"Hey! Her name is-"  
Ethan was cut of by Marks laughing and garbled speech. "And McGee rhymes with a pet named Steve!"  
Mark had lost himself in his own horrible jokes and memes Ethan realized looking up at the afternoon sun and breaking into a smile.  
This was the Mark he knew. Well, part of him at least.  
Even if it did royally piss him off that he had been walking in the wrong direction and never would have found wood the way he was going, Mark was here, laughing on the ground helplessly.  
'How did I become friends with this doof?' He thought in amusement, dragging the giggling Mark to the best of his abilities.  
Eventually Mark calmed down enough to stand on his own without laughing at whatever meme came to mind and doubling over.  
"Okay Merk. What do we want to do? Walk back to the woods and grab some wood for the night?" Ethan asked thinking of survival and sitting in front of a campfire for the first time since he got there.  
Mark finished laughing again before sobering up and saying, "What do you mean? I've already got wood!"  
"What do you mean you got wood?! Why didn't you mention that before?"  
Mark was laughing all over again before saying, "G-Got wood?"  
Ethan faced palmed.  
"You could have mentioned this, this morning."  
Mark and Ethan started laughing.  
"Is this what we've come to? We-we're in don't starve and we're making dick jokes!" Mark quote in quote, "said".  
"It's our nature!" Ethan protested.  
Mark nodded and a few minutes later the boys composed themselves.  
"So... What are we going to do?" Ethan asked looking across the savanna.  
"I think we're going to hunt some wabbits and maybe go that way?" Mark said pointing across from them. Behind Ethan and to the side of where he was originally walking and behind Mark.  
"Okiedokkie." Ethan said nodding. It seemed a good enough plan at the moment.  
"Okay! Lets hunt some wabbits!" Mark said rubbing his hands together.  
Ethan smiled before tossing Mark a carrot and pulling out his pickax that he had only the opportunity to use twice.

-x-

And hence Mark and Ethan set to hunting and murdering rabbits until the carrots they were using had finally, been eaten up.  
They had been walking in the general direction Mark had set and were now walking into the waning sun striking up brief conversation that died down a bit as dusk set in and they say a really weird looking rock.  
"Hey, hey Mark. I bet I can break that rock- Manly man!" Ethan said in a rush of excitement and adrenaline as he set to mining the rock.  
The rock cracked down the middle and caved in. Causing Ethan to yelp and jump back before leaning in slightly to look down the sinkhole along with Mark.  
"Oh! I think I remember reading about these in the wiki!" Mark said finally.  
"Mark? You read the wiki's? For shame..."   
"Oh shut up! Don't starve is hard!"  
Ethan nodded feeling a mixture of pride for not reading the wiki and regret for not reading the wiki and living in a world- blind.  
"Hey Mark, lets come back to this tomorrow. It's getting late. I don't think I want to sleep next to a bottomless hole, what about you?"  
"Yeah. Probably a good idea." Mark said getting back to his feet as the pair continued walking.  
"Hey," Mark said as they came to a pathed area near a forest.  
"Have you seen a more beautiful sight?" Ethan breathed as the thought of having a steady fire entered his brain.  
"No, but I've seen weirder." Mark said picking up a bone with an eye on top of it.  
"Whoa! That is weird!" Ethan laughed as Mark put the eye-bone in his pocket and started to build a fire just a *Boing-boing-boing* Noise came to their attention as a familiar looking chest with legs bounced towards them.  
"Chester?" Ethan said.  
"Chica!!" Mark said running towards Chi-ster and grabbing her- it in his arms as the chest dog started licking his face.  
"Oh chica! You're here!" Mark said rubbing its ears as the dog/chest gave an appreciative whine.  
The rest of the night passed as Ethan and Mark eating a few berries and many pats and hugs for Chica-chest as they fell asleep one at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a new thing, trying to make the chapters more regular and longer!  
> We'll see if it works!  
> It's also very late night now and I am tired, forgive any mistakes and how to you spell boing? The noise, I can say it! But can't spell it for the life of me.  
> Forgive any mistakes.


	8. Lightning fast as the crow walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Baa* *Cock-a-doodle-do* *What happened to smile always?*

Mark and Ethan awoke to the early morning rays and the notable sound of the campfire being doused/going out. That's the thing about Don't starve, it doesn't really understand basic concepts sometimes. But it's not like Mark or Ethan were complaining! It made their life easier and in this world, you take what you can get.  
There was also Chica-chester. That was a thing...  
Now that it was morning Ethan felt a lot happier about Chica being around and Mark realized his own moral qualms about using his dog as a chest. Opening her skull and-  
'No!' Mark shook off that thought. He wouldn't use Chica like that. It was wrong! It was Chica-she was a dog not a chest!  
Ethan was mostly in his own world of joy as he stared at the trees.  
'There are so many! And pinecones...' Ethan thought nearly drooling. He never really thought about how beautiful trees were. They were a fairly typical everyday thing. I mean sure, Redwoods and shit but these... Pine trees and whatever else this other kind is.  
They were beautiful. Leaves and their trunks and- the raccoons... Ethan turned his attention to a stump covered in yarns and a meowing-raccoon.  
He really wished he had read the Don't Starve wiki. God, wikis are a great resource! Why had he been so proud?  
Ethan placed his hands on his face as he walked away making a mental note to ask Mark what the hell things were. If they were shipwrecked he'd have an alright idea of what was going on but- crap! This was probably that other one, wasn't it? The giant one?  
Ethan looked up, hands still covering his hands.  
"Crap!" He yelled at the sky.  
"What?!" Mark yells running towards me with Chica.  
"We're in- crap! This is the giant thing of don't starve, isn't it? That's the multiplayer one isn't it?"  
Mark looked down at the ground before saying, "Crap. You're right."  
Ethan starts laughing bitterly. "We're really screwed here, aren't we?" Ethan walks away from Mark. "Ahh! Fuck me! We're really screwed! We're not on Earth even! We're in a fucking video game! Why didn't I realize how beautiful and easy it was back home?" He said aimlessly.  
Mark looked down at his feet. Ethan was right. He was one hundred percent right. Their only goal was to survive.  
Back home, Mark had got past all of that. He was past surviving and he started living. He had so much work to do back home. Work that probably would never be able to accomplish. The channel would have to be abandoned. Even if they could find a way out of here you couldn't exactly explain what happened- Mark couldn't explain it currently let alone later!  
Both Ethan and Mark were pulled out of their reverie by a loud lightning crack followed by a, "BAAAAA!!" As the weirdest goat they had ever seen bounced past them with another lightning crack following its departure.  
"Well... That's interesting." Mark said after the Bolt-goat was out of sight.

-x-

Tyler and Robin had improved their situation considerably over the past few days and had currently set up a small base with a science machine and farm.  
And as it turned out, all that spider silk that Robin had got at the beginning had become increasingly useful!  
Tyler and Robin were also getting better acquainted and things were generally looking up for them. Sure there was plenty of sadness about being in their current situation but they were quickly turning into survivors and like Tyler always said, "Smile always."  
He was a generally optimistic person with a real streak of practicality in him.  
They had also succeeded in getting away from the Tallbirds! Robin in particular was glad about that.   
The only thing that was bothering the pair at the moment was the growling coming from seemingly nowhere.  
It was faint and in the distance but it was growling! Can you blame them for being on edge?  
That happened in about the last hour.

-x-

It was around noon that while Mark was catching rabbits, and Ethan was chopping trees that the growling started.  
It was quite, almost indeterminable at first but now as they were walking on a brick path there was no mistaking it.  
Every few seconds there was a loud growl and soft barks.  
Which resulted in Mark and Ethan walking faster and faster until the hounds were chasing after them as they came into a pig-village.

-x-

When hounds broke loose and started chasing Mark and Ethan, hounds came out to play at Robin and Tylers'.  
There were only three but for only two men it was quite the problem.  
Tyler was currently fighting off one as Robin took to the ground and was running away from the two chasing him back into Tallbird country.   
And back into Tallbird country he went! With a deafening screech the Tallbird from before attacked one of the hounds as Robin himself was able to get a few hits in.  
With a helpful peck from the Tallbird on the secondary hound Robin was able to kill it!  
A stray tooth came loose from the foul beast and as Robin picked it up he also decided to take this leave as the Tallbird centered its gaze on him.  
Yes, Robin took his leave very quickly.

-x-

Fortuity as Mark and Ethan ran into the pig-village Jack and a fairly still-out-of-it Nathan saw the hounds as their own group of hounds came out of the woodwork to play.  
You know, it's a really great coincidence that Mark, Ethan, Jack, and Nathan are all here in a pig-village isn't it?  
That's just great.  
It's too bad that Tyler and Robin couldn't be here...  
*sighs* Anyways! The pigs were helping out a great deal and also, you know the sirens saying? There are a few but I'm thinking of the one where they can put creatures sleep...  
As it turns out with Nathans crazy brain and his new found hoarding tendencies, he had the Pan Flute on his person and put all the hounds to sleep as they and the pigs finished them off.  
The pigs eating what monster meat that Jack couldn't grab.  
When everything was said and done, Mark, Ethan and Jack all looked at each other. Overjoyed in a simple word.  
Nate... He um, was pulling up grass? *Looks at writing notes* Um yeah... "Pulling up grass bc -" I can't fucking read the rest of it.  
But yeah! Two thirds of our protagonists united!  
This should be fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to tell all their stories equally until they're brought together. Get ready to enter Adventure Mode when that happens! Ps, I really need to play Adventure Mode myself. Stupid broken keyboard, am I right?  
> And by the way, the writing notes are fake. lol I just couldn't think of anything else and well, Nate is still sorta crazy at the moment... Damn flowers! Don't eat flowers kids! I know those candy violets are tasty and all, but don't do it!


	9. *Screams very loud* Gloom and doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *What happened to smile always pt. 2* *Holes and statues* *things might start looking up*

"Nate... What are you doing?" Mark spoke when him and Jack finished their hug. Mark had worked with Nate a few times and considered him a friend and well... This wasn't the Nate he knew. Rocking slightly on his heels and picking at the grass; refusing to meet their gaze.  
"He's uh... Been eating those dark weeds." Jack said looking down at Nate and then the sky. Although their first hound attack was done there was plenty of work to be done. Especially now that there were more people.   
And on the subject of the sky and weather, currently for our hero's the sky was clear with just a sprinkling of clouds. It was drawing near dusk though and that in itself was worrying when the night brought Charlie. But also, it was after the fist hound attack. That meant that their first storm was drawing near. Wither or not they knew or picked up on it.  
Ethan looked at the darkening sky, "Why don't we start a fire or something before it gets dark?" He suggested.  
"We already have a base!" Jack says enthusiastically. Pulling a very dazed Nate to his feet as he lead the group to his and Nate's base.  
"Cus I'm spinning around that base, spinning around that base." Nate mumbles a bit unresponsively. Looking to his right although it seemed to be at nothing in particular.  
"It's an improvement." Jack muttered.  
"What?" Ethan says confused.  
Jack starts filling Mark and Ethan in on how he found Nate and also on the state of their shared base and the presence of a science machine as the night draws near and as the fire roars.

-x-

Robin was making his way back to base and away from Tallbird country as the last bit of the afternoon waned on.   
Robin hoped Tyler was okay. The man was built like his face but still... these damn hounds. This world. It was bound to get them eventually.  
And unfortunately, Robin was slightly right for his worrying. Tyler wasn't in bad condition at all considering! But he had gotten a few deeper-than-he-would-have-liked scratches that were bleeding and could be prone to infection if they weren't careful.  
The whole thing had left Tyler a bit in shock and as he started digging though his and Robin's supply he felt very downtrodden.  
A frown on his face and the hopeless wonder of 'why?'  
Why were they there? Why was he here? Could he ever get back to his life? There were so many things...  
So many things...  
Tyler's mantra of 'Smile always' was forgotten in the moment as he gave into disrepair.  
Robin came back a few minutes later and immediately noticed Tyler's well- for lack of a better way to put it, his energy. Usually it was mellow but upbeat but this- you could see Tyler's bad mood a mile away.  
"Tyler?" Robin asks approaching him, albeit a bit cautiously.   
Tyler sighs, "Yeah?"  
"Yo-You alright there?" Robin asks wondering how to do this. He knew how Jack was when he got upset but he still didn't know Tyler overly well and didn't want to make whatever was bothering him worse.  
"No. There- there's just no point anymore. What- what am I doing here? What are you doing here? Why are we even bothering anymore? What's the point?"  
Robin realized where Tyler was heading and well, he couldn't really call him on it. He had been wondering the same thing in the background of his mind.  
"I- what happened to you?" Robin changed the subject as soon as he tried to meet Tyler's eyes. Seeing the scratches on Tyler that were slowly seeping blood.  
"Nothing." Tyler said blowing him off and testing Robins patience.  
Robin was torn between pushing it with Tyler and just blowing it off suddenly. Tyler was a grown man after all. If he wanted to handle it himself that was fine and well within his right.  
It just bugged Robin. In the real world he wouldn't be half as bothered but here, things were out to get you and you really needed a friend.  
Robin did not want to lose Tyler. Not now, not ever. He may not be the closest friend hes ever had but he was a friend and he had met him before and interacted with him online.  
Robin decided to push it later as he walked to the firepit that Tyler had made. Putting the hounds tooth away and wondering, 'What happened to smile always?'

-x-

After the chaos ensued with Jack and Mark when it was brought to Jacks attention of, "THERE IS A DOG HERE! DOGGER DOGGO! DOG!! CHICA!!"  
And the very sudden, very real need to A: Pull Jack away from Chica and B: Pull Jack away from Chica.  
That was the main problem here but really, could you blame Jack?  
He was dog deprived and anyone except a cat person would understand the very real struggle of being separated from doggos for a prolonged period of time. (By prolonged, think in terms of dog time. Anywhere from 1 minute to 5 minutes can send these people over the edge.)

But afterwards the group started setting out work for the day.  
Ethan cutting trees and gathering whatever else he could find.  
Mark exploring and also trying to find rocks/grass.  
And everyone pretty much decided that Jack should take Nate with him and try to find flowers and food to raise Nate's sanity up a bit more.  
And thus the day began and was continuing until abut mid-morning where at that time, Mark found Gloomer's statue North of the pig-village.

If any of you know anything about Gloomer's statue int he game, you know that usually there is a clockwork monster near it. Now, Nate had actually been very close to it when he found his Panflute but he failed to notice the clockwork knight watching him at the time but this time, as Mark drew near to the statue the Knight decided that he had come too close and charged him with a mechanical neigh. 

-x-

Meanwhile, Jack and Nate have been having fantastic luck as far as they're concerned.  
Jack had succeeded in collecting and forcing Nate to eat the rest of the good flowers and now Nate was back to his regular self.

Ethan was chopping wood and as the day drew on, things just fell into place.  
Towards the end of the day, everyone including Mark once he got away from the clockwork knight!  
And with the presence of the pig-village, there was enough poop to go around! Yes sir, plenty of poop to go around.  
Now there are about a million uses for poop. One of which is gunpowder!  
But in this case I'm talking about Farms.  
They had enough poop for two farms.  
Woop-de-woo! It's a great day! Farms and poop!

But I think if you or I were living in the world of don't starve, we'd both agree that this was actually pretty cool.  
And as the group sat down for the night and ate a few carrots and berries the world seemed a bit better for the first time in well, since they got there.  
Food, protection, a pile of wood.  
The mood rising and the stars shinning above them... Space is cool.

-x-  
As the night settled in on the world the clockwork pieces fell asleep, Gloomer's statue glowed dully, and the Batilisk's came out of the sinkhole...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not super great! Trying to keep writing but life has been really busy! Worry not fanfic readers! I will keep writing if you care! And if you don't... I will keep writing anyways! It doesn't matter either way to me!  
> I hope you all enjoy it. I like writing for people who enjoy it.


	10. Ring around the roses

As dawn drew upon the night and the batilisk's went back into the sinkhole and Gloomer's statue dulled and eventually stopped glowing our party of four woke up.  
There was a lot of work to be done! A week had already passed and with it new objectives. Making a base, getting out of this world, Jack pointed out, getting supplies, figuring out if there was anyone else.  
The possibility of other people, youtubers mostly was pointed out by Nate since he figured that if Mark and Ethan were here there had to be more. ...Right?  
"I'm not stupid right?" Nathan asked the others.  
The rest shook their heads even if they were a little skeptical. It just seemed to horrible to be a possibility.  
"Well, I mean statistically stuff and balls... Uhh, we're in don't starve!" Mark said.  
Everyone nodded. Luck and logic didn't really apply here. It was a video game after all!

"So... What do we do know?" Everyone asked Jack.  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
"You're the one that played it recently! We all saw it on your channel!" Mark said speaking for everyone whom nodded in agreement.  
"We died!" Jack said looking rather distressed.  
"You aren't dead now though!" Ethan said, jumping in.  
"Did you nutters even watch our videos?! We died! I am not leading you to your deaths!"  
Mark shrugged. "If we die we die, it won't be because of you."

Jack huffed. "I'm not killing my friends with my sucky leadership skills."  
Nate rolled his eyes slightly, "We're a team. Doesn't mean a we need a single leader, rather someone to take point."

The pigs watched the conversation with grunting interest.

Jack nodded looking at the others.  
"Well, I mean, isn't winter and shit coming? And isn't adventure mode a thing? Like, we could get out of this place."  
"What? Getting out of here is a thing? Goddammit." Ethan muttered.  
"How do we get out?" Nate asked wanting to get back home. Technically hi channel was fine even if Morgan and his friends were freaking the fuck out.  
With almost a years worth of bulk recordings you had a little give.  
"The uh, ring things, yeah." Jack answered biting his lip.  
"Like this?" Nate said rummaging in all of his plentiful junk. Grabbing some to give to the Pig King but more importantly grabbing the ring-thing he found with a proud smile before wiping his hands off.  
The unfortunate thing about hording in don't starve is uh... Some things, specific type things, turn to other things over time.  
Talking about Nate pulling the Ring-Thing out of a pile of rot.

The others made a face of disgust as some rot dripped down the ring in Nate's hand.

"Well, okay. I guess we're-" Jack counted everything in his head. "A forth, fifth of the way there? We have to get three more things and find the wooden thing."  
"Thing... Care to elaborate there Jack?" Mark asked.  
Jack shrugged. "That's what they're called. They're just weird things and then a giant wooden thing that we put all the other things into I think."  
The others looked at him, "Thanks... Sean. Thanks." Nate said.   
"Well, we don't really have any alternative, do we?" Ethan asked. The others shook their head in response.

The others soon agreed on a short term plan.  
Rotate exploring to one person and try and find resources and the Things while the others prepare for winter.

-x-

Tyler and Robin woke up to dark clouds hovering over them and a slight chill in the air.  
"We should get fire wood." Robin muttered, used to rain.  
Tyler shrugged as he started chopping trees wordlessly.  
Robin watched after his companion but shook his head soon after and went for supplies. Namely food.

In truth, Tyler seemed to be growing frustrated with the current world and almost settling into a quite depression of sorts.  
'When presented a problem that has no solution I guess that's what happens.' Robin mused as he walked up and to the left.  
Deeper into the presented woods, picking carrots and berries for hours as well as other essentials.

Eventually Robin decided to go back to camp and tried to surmise a way to help Tyler emotionally.  
Admitted, he was also very stressed but depression and death couldn't be the answer, could it be?  
No, I mean, solution to a temporary problem, right?  
What if it wasn't a temporary problem though? You can't just get out of a world could you?  
Just because it was a video game doesn't make it any less real.

Robin pondered death as he tripped and spilled the contents in his arm with a groan.  
"Oww, what is this?" He said pulling out what seemed o be a metal potato.  
The potato reminded him of his good friend Sean as a pang of sadness hit him.  
He really missed Jack.  
Tyler was nice and a cool dude but Jack was something else.  
He was special, he was smart, they played games together, they- they were friends. Robin realized.  
Not saying that this was the first time he realized that Jack and him were friends so much as this time seemed to mean so much more in that, Robin had lost a friend, hadn't he?  
There was no seeing him again.  
He was gone.

Robin picked everything in his arms and walked back to camp.

"I'll never forget you Jack." He vowed, looking down at the metal potato thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took this long to get out!! I really meant to update this a lot sooner but life got in the way. Woops! >.<  
> Will try and write THIS more. I've been doing a ton of work on my original works though, I really needed to do that!  
> I'm sorry if it's not the best but I'm just gonna put in an hour or two for each chapter instead of my usual 4-6. Yes, I write that slow sometimes.  
> Gonna improve that.


	11. Cheer up Robin (short chapter)

Robin came upon came and sat down near the first and stacking a log on it before night hit. Tyler seemed to be gathering supplies in a kind of sad methodical order that made one question the point of the action in the first place. But Tyler carried on. He didn't have a choice.  
Robin looked after him before taking inventory of everything he brought back to camp. Except for the metal potato they weren't doing good. Robin if he had his reasoning right, storms were about to approach and they needed to have a crockpot and fridge by now. Even by some of Jack's lower standards playing the game they probably weren't doing well.  
They had a science machine! That's it! Dismal. That was the first step that they were supposed to have by the first day! Second at the latest! What had it been a week? A month?!  
They were moving too slow for this game. This game of life that had become a joke to the almighty gods! What sick joke was this?  
Without Tyler's normally positive attitude Robin indulged the oh so pleasant ideas that begged death and despair.  
That was, until Tyler was in front of him snapping his fingers, "Oi! No, you don't get to get that look on your face. No! Listen, we're getting through this wither you like it or not so stop giving into despair and smile always!"  
Robin almost sneered, "Yeah, it's good advice. You should take it."  
"I will if you do."  
"Yeah, sure you will." Robin put some logs in the fire even if they couldn't really afford it. Turns out, flint seemed to be sparse here and bountiful in the area were the Tallbirds were. Despite being very close to being on their last legs Robin had a stubborn streak in him and wasn't eager to return to his feathered bretherin. "I mean, what are we even doing? We're in a video game! We're in a fucking video game that I suck at and you've never played! Jack's better at it than me and he died! I died, he died, what's the point? Do we have any hope in surviving this thing and getting out? Hell! Surviving this at all for a reasonable amount of time! Jack and I couldn't even make it a week in the game!"  
"Robin, Robin, calm down." Tyler said putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Dude, we've already survived a week. I've been counting the days." Tyler smiled as Robin gaped.  
"Maybe you should reconsider being a gamer and get a real job. Something with actual survival in it." He said in a good humor before walking away to chop more wood before night fell.  
"Maybe I should. Or maybe I should be a real-life beta tester for survivalist video games!" He called after Tyler cupping his hands over his mouth.  
"I don't favor your chances!"  
"The odds will forever be in my favor!"  
Tyler simply rolled his eyes at the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for this little. Life has been kicking my ass pretty hard and one of the first things that takes a hit is this. Sorry. <3 Hoping to get back to this story. I love this little guy.


	12. Birds and Statues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birds - Statues - The Night - Adventure Mode and the Objects -- To Come! All to Come!

"BIRDS ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF US ALL!"  
The night for Tyler and Robin had passed with relative quite. Eyes peering at them every so often in the deadly silence of the surrounding forest. Both made a vocal note to find bees and pick flowers.  
"You can make... a garland and shit. For sanity." Robin said, going outside the fires circle and picking a flower. One of the bright ones without spines.  
"I think that's just a convoluted way to say you're making us flower crowns."  
"Shush... Garlands. For sanity. Not for Tumblr." Robin said before they both cracked up. Laughing part of the night away as the drawn sun rose and musing Tumblr fame. It wasn't until morning and deciding on a new start, a rebirth in Don't Starve the group of two decided to gather rocks, wood, and whatever grass they could find (activating a touch stone in a gathering of trees and poop). Now, as enterprising players and people themselves. Not bound by namely limitations, it was set that, from Robin's fear and Tyler's notable lack of a reasonable excuse, that Tyler would be the one to gather the molten shards of natural cooling past. And there he was...  
Beating sun ravaged down on the very earth. Short straws seemed to grow out of the very ground, replacing the rocks that he picked up. Willingly gathering them to replace the whittled excuse for an axe that Robin was using now. The pickax was long gone- wait, wait! No, never- wait! There! Tyler just finished making his new pickax. Throwing the broken pieces out of sight and hitting the gold-filled rock with the tremendous trademark Tyler strength that was known for breaking tables, (and gold!) Gathering the precious metal and molten in his pockets he skipped to the next rock. Arms swinging and the shinning pickax gleaming against its next gold filled pray. A single eye, with a single goal: destruction and protection. The point of a pickax on a rock? Nails on the chalkboard of our remembered youth? Or perhaps, obscenities of someone yelling after being pecked roughly by a Tallbird? The Maxwellien scream was raised, two minuscule wings raised in the air as Tyler ran for what very may have been his life. It was... disappointing that we all have our faults. The axe dropped against the ground and was soon smashed as the bipedal bird smashed it under its rather comical battle stance. You often find in this life of yours, that on a screen or in a lab, a giant black bird with one gleaming eye and two wings that are probably no bigger than a foot long, is much funnier.  
\- x -  
“Hey! I found this egotistical garden!” Ethan called as some of the other’s looked up in interest, coming over to view the spectacle.  
“It’s that jerk Waxwell.” Mark and the others frowned, remembering the face that dragged them there. They had some sympathy for Wilson, the simple character of a real life game that had a peculiarly ‘W’ shaped skull. For a scientist, he was himself, a specimen.  
Mark looked at the statue, an idea coming to mind. “Wanna smash it?”  
They were supposed to use their resources and tools carefully, but they all nodded, Nate tossing a well aimed rock at the statue, beginning the destruction. This was worth it. If they all went a little hungry for the want of destroying Maxwell’s stupid likeness, so be it.  
\- x-  
In the distance, another statue glowed. Some said it was a moth, others said monster. Suppose it was the bad rep from Abigail's flower that scared people away from friendly companions.  
The full moon brought more than nightmares...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back!! I'm starting to write this again so we'll see how it goes! I'm thinking about putting the dark egos idea that was suggested to me and... oh I'm coming up with ideas! This is exciting! Sorry it took so long! I missed writing this!  
> \--- vague notes for myself ---  
> Tools++  
> Poison and anti-venom  
> Nightmares will leave you mangled son!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing fanfiction so if it's not good give me a little time!  
> I am a good writer naturally so hopefully I'll get into the swing of things!  
> I'll try and update semi-regularly! I bet you haven't heard that before.  
> My tumblr is, https://supertimewizard.tumblr.com


End file.
